Certain power supplies may enter a self-protection mode when their AC input is unstable or they begin to supply power above a certain threshold. This may be disadvantageous because, while in the self-protection mode, the output of the power supply may provide a limited low voltage and limited low current to an attached load, causing the load to destabilize, oscillate, or otherwise operate in an undesirable or even destructive manner.